The Ally Chronicles: A Star Is Born
by AllyBaby31695
Summary: When Ally discovers that she's been accepted at Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital in New Jersey, she must do one last thing: help the Chipmunks in finding their missing mother. But how will Simon take the news of Ally's acceptance while finding their mother?
1. Chapter 1: The Song

_Alvin better have a good excuse for why he's dragging me to the living room right now, _I thought.

He tossed me into the chair in the living room. "Ally, I need your help. Tomorrow's the five-year anniversary of when our mother disappeared. Please make sure Simon doesn't watch the news tomorrow."

"I'll see what I can do," I told him, "but no guarantees."

"Gotcha."

When I woke up the next morning, I completely forgot about it, and Simon was completely frozen at his work desk, staring off into space.

"Simon, what's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"I know about your-"

"Don't say it, Ally. It'll spare me the pain."

"Simon..."

"Leave me alone!"

"But, Simon.."

"GET OUT!"

The intimidation caused me to run out of the room. I was afraid he was going to curse at me.

Alvin took me into the living room again for a meeting. "Okay, so we all pretty much know that our mother is missing, right?" After noticing some nods, he continued. "Good. Now, I say we go out and find her. Who's with me?"

The rest of us pretty much nodded in unison.

"Great, but I'll cover Simon's back. Ally, think you and Jeanette can go to the library to do some research on her?"

"Sure!" I said. "Anything to get me out of here."

After a short walk over to the library, I snuck onto one of the computers. "Jeanette, I don't even know where to begin searching for her info."

"I don't know what to tell you," she said. "Maybe if you look her up on Google, something will come up."

Doing as Jeanette told me to, I found a link to some songs written and sung by a certain Vinny Seville. I willingly decided to check it out.

There was one song that caught my attention: "Halo (Simon's Lullaby)". I clicked the link, and the song's first notes began. But the weird thing was: I knew the song, and the way Vinny was singing it, she definitely made it sound like a lullaby.

_Remember those walls I built_  
_Well, baby they're tumbling down_  
_And they didn't even put up a fight_  
_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_  
_But I never really had a doubt_  
_Standing in the light of your halo_  
_I've got my angel now_

"Oh my God!" Jeanette exclaimed. "That _is_ her! But why would she name it as a lullaby?"

"I don't know exactly why, Jeanette, but all I know is she loves Simon very much... from what I've heard anyways. That's probably why she named it as Simon's lullaby."

_It's like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breakin'_  
_It's the risk that I'm takin'_  
_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_  
_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_

"She's got a beautiful voice," I admitted. "I wonder why shes's not popular."

"It says here the album was only developed a week ago," Jeanette stated. "That means her album should hit stores in about another week."

"Wow, I can't wait until Simon finds out the good news! He'll be so happy! When we search for her, he'll have something to keep with him."

_Hit me like a ray of sun_  
_Burning through my darkest night_  
_You're the only one that I want_  
_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_  
_But this don't even feel like falling_  
_Gravity can't forget_  
_To pull me back to the ground again_

_Feels like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breakin'_  
_The risk that I'm takin'_  
_I'm never gonna shut you out_

Jeanette and I found ourselves singing along for the rest of the song:

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_  
_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_  
_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_  
_Halo, halo_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_  
_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_  
_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_

"Think we've got all the info we need?" Jeanette asked.

"Oh, hell yeah," I told her. "Come on! I can't wait to see the look on his face when we play the CD!"


	2. Chapter 2: Nothing Can Replace You

When Jeanette and I came back, the boys were in the middle of a song in the recording studio... well, Simon at least, anyways.

I patiently waited outside the booth while Simon started singing:

_I can take the rain_  
_On the roof of this empty house_  
_That don't bother me_  
_I can take a few tears_  
_Now and then and just let 'em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_  
_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_  
_There are days every now and again_  
_I pretend I'm okay, but that's not what gets me_

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed him... crying. I had never seen him like this before, and I didn't know what to think of it. He turned away from me once he noticed me.

_What hurts the most was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_And never knowing what could've been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_That's what I was trying to do_

"Simon, please... I'm sorry about earlier."

He didn't hear me. I guess I forgot about the one-inch glass between us.

_It's hard to deal_  
_With the pain of losing you_  
_Everywhere I go, but I'm doin' it_  
_It's hard to force that smile_  
_When see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder_  
_Getting up, getting dressed_  
_Living with this regret_  
_But I know if I could do it over_  
_I would trade, give away_  
_All the words I had saved_  
_In my heart that I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_And never knowing what could've been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_That's what I was trying to do, oh_  
_Yeah, yeah_

I was almost in tears when he still didn't even turn around to see me. I just wanted him to know about Vinny, and I wanted him to be okay.

_What hurts the most was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_And never knowing what could've been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_That's what I was trying to do_

At last, Simon finally turned around to see me. I held up a note for him saying, "She's fine. We'll find her real soon." He smiled, still in tears.

_That's what I was trying to do_

Wiping away a few tears from my eyes, I went in there after he recorded and hugged him. He grabbed my hand. "I should be the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have treated you that way."

"It's okay. And we found out something about Vinny. She's got a solo record hitting stores next week."

He started to smile again. "Do you know what her first single is?"

"Yeah. We found it online, and we recorded it for you. Here-" I handed him an earbud. "-take a listen for yourself."

Simon grabbed the earbud as I played the song. I showed him the title, and he started crying again. "She used to sing this to me when I was small. I can't believe I still remember it..." He gave the earbud back to me and hugged me. "Thank you."

I smiled. "You're welcome."

"What do you say we find her, you two?" Jeanette asked.

The two of us blushed. "Oh... sorry."

Along with Chase, the three of us met up with the rest of the group and headed out to find Vinny.


	3. Chapter 3: Here Comes Trouble

Simon and I stayed behind in the group, fishing through some mail I had at our place. One of the letters caught my attention: it was from Princeton-Plainsboro.

I opened it up, and I grew ecstatic.

"They've hired me to be a new medical assistant at the hospital!"

Simon looked down at the ground. "That's great, Ally." I could tell he was being sarcastic, and I completely expected that.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "There's only one thing I can do, Simon... I have to keep this job. I have to go to New Jersey."

He didn't look up. "I know you have to... I just can't believe you're going to be leaving." I could see him starting to cry. "And if you're leaving, that means we can't... like... date anymore."

My eyes were starting to tear up. "I know... it's gonna kill me to say this, but if we separate and stop dating, would you go to someone else?"

"What would you do?"

"I'm asking you, Simon. Could we still be friends if we can't be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

He smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way if you moved away from me."

I gave him a smile. "Thanks, Simon. I knew you'd understand."

"Guys!" Jeanette yelled. "We're here!"

Simon looked around and froze in his tracks. "I'm not going in there."

I read the sign near the door: "Jett Records".

"Neither am I," I said. "You couldn't pay me to go in there."

"Well, we have to go in," Jeanette pointed out. "It's the only way to get Vinny out."

The two of us reluctantly followed the rest of the group as we walked through the entrance to Jett Records. No one said a word or even tried to say anything until we reached Ian's office.

"Ah, I see you finally came for her," Ian stated. "She'll be with you in a moment." He closed the door to his office, and a few seconds later, Vinny stepped out.

"Mom!" I heard all three of the boys yell in excitement.

Vinny had a look of pure joy on her face. "Boys!"

The four of them hugged as Chase, the girls and I watched. Ian stepped out of his office, ruining the mood.

"Well, I guess I should tell you the rules of how this little game of ours is going to work," he began. "One of the boys will go against Vinny in a sing-off. The winner will go free with everyone else. The loser will die on the spot." He laughed. "Simple enough?"

All of us nodded.

"Very well, then. I want whoever's going against Vinny at my office first thing in the morning. You can all sleep in the conference room tonight. I suggest you all get a good night's sleep. You're all going to need it."

I looked at Ian in pure anger. "You're a sick man, Hawke."

He smiled evilly. "I know."

Playing with my thumbs, I continued to walk to the conference room. I sat myself down at the table and put my head in my arms.

"Listen, sweetheart," Vinny told me. "I know you don't need to be here, but if I do end up losing, at least I get to see my boys one more time."

"No, you don't understand. I've been dating Simon for at least a month now, and I have to move to New Jersey to take this new job. If Simon's picked and he doesn't win... I don't know what I'd do with myself."

"Trust me. He'd never do that. If he is picked, he'd probably beat me anyways."

I sighed. "I just don't know what to do."

"Well, let's wait and see what happens. Okay?... You look like you need some sleep."

"Maybe I do need to relax... I'll see you in the morning. I'm going to bed."

"Don't worry. We'll just take it as it comes."

"I sure hope you're right."

After five minutes, I fell asleep, knowing everything would be hell in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4: Winner At A Losing Game

When I got up the next morning, I hoped that I would find Simon by my side.

I was _so_ wrong.

Simon and Vinny were both locked in the recording studio, trying to figure out what they were going to perform for "round one", as Ian liked to call it. I could see the look on Simon's face as he tried to decide what to sing, and I stood there to keep him going.

The only person I noticed missing - entirely - was Ian.

_Well, that's strange,_ I thought. _He must be out on his break. Forcing them to sing to death must be hard work on him._

_Hopefully, when we hit the final songs, I can kick his jackass and we can leave this joint._

Those dreams were crushed when Ian caught me watching them practice. I ditched him and ran back to the conference room, everyone else still inside.

"He caught you, didn't he?" Chase asked, crossing his arms.

I sighed. "Yeah." I kicked the floor lightly as I walked by. "This sucks. We're stuck in here until they're ready to go... and there's nothing we can do about it."

He smiled. "It doesn't have to be... if you know what I mean." He flashed me a devious smile. "Let's only hope Jeanette can understand when I say that I want you instead of her."

My despair quickly changed to anger when those words left his mouth. "You're an ass, Chase. You used Jeanette only to get to me? I thought you were better than that."

Chase wrapped his arms around me. "You won't regret what I'm about to do to you, though." He grabbed a huge tablecloth and placed it over the table in the room. He pulled me under and started to take my shirt off. "Now, I know you miss those babies after the orphanage thing. I couldn't have done better if I tried."

I growled. "So you sent them away from me! You stupid-"

He clamped my mouth shut. "Shut up! So, if you want a baby, you'll either do this with me, or I'll make sure you're the one that ends up dead. Got it?"

I could only nod anxiously as he pulled my shirt off.

The only thing that made me more anxious, however, was the fact that Alvin witnessed the entire thing.

And that he ran off to tell Simon.

_Crap, _I thought, _he must think I'm cheating on Simon. This is just fabulous. _Unfortunately, I couldn't stop Chase and what he was doing to me.

Three hours later, when Ian called us out for round one, Chase just wrapped his arm around me as we went into the studio. Simon just glared as I sat down, prying Chase's arm off my shoulders.

Just then, Ian stepped into the studio. "Are you two ready?" he asked.

Simon and Vinny nodded.

"Good. You're first, Vinny."

As Ian stepped off the stage, Vinny stepped on. She seemed to be struggling with keeping her composure as she started to sing.

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better_

I could tell she was talking about the boys. I mean, who else could she be singing it to? It wasn't like she had a boyfriend or anything.

_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's gonna be alright  
People keep talkin'  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is  
Everything's gonna be alright_

Simon looked as if he was about to break down. I could tell Alvin already leaked my encounter with Chase, but somehow, he was able to stand being next to me. I didn't get it...

Unless Alvin told him I was forced.

I sighed in relief. _Thank God for Alvin, _I thought.

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feelin'  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_When the rain is pourin' down  
And my heart is hurtin'  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain_

_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's gonna be alright  
People keep talkin'  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is  
Everything's gonna be alright_

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feelin'  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel_

Theodore had a few tears in his eyes as he continued watching his mom singing. Alvin and Simon, on the other hand, were talking to Jeanette, who seemed to be crying. They were comforting her, probably because of what happened between me and Chase.

I went back to watching Vinny as she finished the song:

_I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try  
Try to divide something so real  
So 'til the end of time,  
I'm tellin' you there ain't no one_

_No one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feelin'  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Everyone applauded when Vinny finished the song. Next was Simon, and knowing him, something country was up his sleeve.

The one thing about Simon that surprised me the most was that he was into country music. I'm not saying it's a bad thing because I grew up with it. It's just that I didn't expect him to be into it.

And the moment he got up on stage, he took the mic to say something.

He took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say that I know what happened between you two, and Ally, I know it's not your fault. So, Jeanette would like to dedicate this song to Chase."

I smiled. Chase's ass was burned so bad he couldn't make sense of it.

Then, after Simon's remark, I could hear an acoustic guitar playing. Definitely country.

_Baby, look here at me_  
_Have you ever seen me this way?_  
_I've been fumblin' for words_  
_Through the tears and the hurt and the pain_  
_I'm gonna lay it all out_  
_On the line tonight_  
_And I think that it's time_  
_To tell this uphill fight goodbye_

_Have you ever had to love someone_  
_That just don't feel the same?_  
_Tryin' to make somebody care for you the way I do_  
_Is like tryin' to catch the rain_  
_And if love is really forever_  
_I'm a winner at a losin' game_

Alvin came to my side. "I know you don't feel right about cheating on Simon by force, but don't. You'll be fine." He glanced at Chase for a second. "What _did_ Chase do with you anyway."

Not knowing how to explain to Alvin, I only chose one specific word to tell him.

"It."

That one word left Alvin speechless for a few minutes.

_I know that baby, you've tried_  
_To find me somewhere inside of you_  
_But you know you can't lie_  
_Girl, you can't hide the truth_  
_Oh no_  
_Sometimes two hearts_  
_Just can't dance to the same beat_  
_So I'll pack up my things_  
_And I'll take what remains of me_

_Have you ever had to love someone_  
_That just don't feel the same?_  
_Tryin' to make somebody care for you the way I do_  
_Is like tryin' to catch the rain_  
_And if love is really forever_  
_I'm a winner at a losin' game_

"You did _what?_" Alvin snapped. "How did he get you to do that?"

"Like you said, Alvin," I answered, "he forced me to. And he threatened me by telling me about how he sent the babies to that freakin' orphanage! Can you imagine how upset I was?"

"That's not to hard to think of."

"Exactly! And don't get me started on how he used Jeanette just to get to me! What a jerk!"

"Ally, calm down or you'll pass out from the stress."

I sat back down. "You're right, Alvin. I guess I just need to let it go."

_I know that I'll never be the man that you need or love_  
_Yeah, baby it's killin' me to stand here and see_  
_I'm not what you've been dreamin' of_

_Have you ever had to love someone_  
_That just don't feel the same?_  
_Tryin' to make somebody care for you the way I do_  
_Is like tryin' to catch the rain_  
_And if love is really forever_  
_I'm a winner at a losin' game_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_If love is really forever_  
_I'm a winner at a losin' game_

_Oh, oh_  
_I'm tired of losin'_

As soon as Simon finished, Chase grabbed my arms and took me back under the table. Little did I know, more damage was to come.


	5. Chapter 5: If I Had You

After a break (of about an hour's length), we were all forced back into the studio. I sat next to Jeanette, who seemed calmer about Chase cheating on her than before. Vinny once again tried to set herself up, while Jeanette tried to start a conversation with me.

"So, why did you two end up doing 'it', anyways?" she asked.

I began to fumble for words. "He brought the baby thing up."

She looked shocked. "That was Chase? No wonder he started talking about a baby earlier."

My confusion was betrayed by my ignorance. "I don't want to know."

Suddenly, Vinny took the stage again, and she began to sing:

_I should have known by the way you passed me by_  
_There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right_  
_I should have walked but I never had the chance_  
_Everything got out of hand and I let it slide_

_Now I only have myself to blame for falling for your stupid games_  
_I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face_

Jeanette and I were thrilled when she knew what the song was, and we started to sing along.

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_  
_You had my heart, now I want it back_  
_I'm starting to see everything you lack_  
_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

I saw Chase look back at me with a cold-hearted stare. I tried not to notice and focused my attention back to Jeanette and Vinny.

_Now your photos don't have a picture frame_  
_And I never say your name and I never will_  
_And all your things, well I threw them in the trash_  
_And I'm not even sad_

_Now you only have yourself to blame for playing all those stupid games_  
_You're always gonna be the same and, oh no, you'll never change_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_  
_You had my heart, now I want it back_  
_I'm starting to see everything you lack_  
_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

Simon waved to me, and I shyly waved back, hoping Chase wouldn't notice.

_Wait a minute, _I thought. _Why should I give a damn about what Chase thinks? He's just gonna screw with my ass later._

I just watched Vinny finish the song out:

_You want my future, you can't have it_  
_I'm still trying to erase you from my past_  
_I need you gone so fast_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_  
_You had my heart, now I want it back_  
_I'm starting to see everything you lack_  
_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

Thankfully, now it was Simon's turn to sing. Vinny sat by my side as Simon tuned his guitar one last time before the song.

_So I got my boots on_  
_Got the right amount of leather_  
_And I'm doing me up with a black coloured liner_  
_And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter_  
_All we need in this world is some love_

_Interesting choice,_ I thought. _A little unexpected, but it works for me._

_There's a thin line between the dark side_  
_And the light side, baby tonight_  
_It's a struggle gotta rumble, trying to find it_

_But if I had you_  
_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_  
_Yeah if I had you_  
_Then money, fame and fortune never could compete_  
_If I had you_  
_Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_  
_Yeah, if I had you_  
_You, y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you_  
_If I had you_

Vinny laughed. "He is just born to be an entertainer, isn't he?"

I glanced at Simon and turned back to her. "Yeah, he is."

_From New York to LA getting high rock and rolling_  
_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning_  
_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis_  
_What they need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line between the wild time_  
_And a flat-line, baby tonight_  
_It's a struggle gotta rumble, trying to find it_

"Isn't a little weird that he chose _this_ song to do, though?" I asked.

"Well, Ally," Vinny told me, "he just likes to go with the flow."

"Kind of a different way to go with the flow, right?"

She turned back to me in agreement. "I guess so."

_But if I had you_  
_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_  
_Yeah if I had you_  
_Then money, fame and fortune never could compete_  
_If I had you_  
_Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_  
_Yeah, if I had you_  
_You, y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you_  
_If I had you_

_The flashing of the lights_  
_It might feel so good_  
_But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah_  
_The flashing and the stage_  
_It might get me high_  
_But it don't mean a thing tonight_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_  
_Yeah if I had you_  
_Then money, fame and fortune never could compete_  
_If I had you_  
_Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_  
_Yeah if I had you_  
_You, y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you_  
_If I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_  
_Yeah if I had you_  
_Then money, fame and fortune never could compete_  
_(Never could compete with you)_  
_If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_  
_(It'd be ecstasy with you)_  
_Yeah if I had you_  
_You, y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you_  
_If I had you_

All of a sudden, Chase came over to me and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me under the table. This time, however, Simon was trying to pull me back away from him.

No luck. I was still stuck with Chase under the table... _again._


	6. Chapter 6: Run To You

"Okay, people," Ian said after a while. "This is our final round. You two, however, must perform a duet together. Have you two made a decision?"

Simon and Vinny nodded.

"Good, let's get going." He stepped off stage.

I sat there between Brittant and Theodore, extremely nervous of what was about to come.

Simon started off:

_I run from pain  
I run from prejudice, I run from pessimists  
But I run too late_

Vinny continued from there, smiling:

_I run my life  
Or is it running me  
Run from my past  
I run too fast  
Or too slow, it seems_

The both of them synchronized for the next part:

_When life's become the truth  
That's when I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster  
To a new disaster  
So, I run to you  
I run to you, baby  
When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you_

Jeanette and I just sat there, tapping our feet along to the music. Listening to the lyrics, I realized how we all depended on each other so much. We all ran to each other when we needed help, and God knows I'll need to be dependent on someone other than Simon when I leave.

I listened as Simon and Vinny continued singing:

_We run on fumes  
Your life and mine  
Like the sands of time  
Slipping right on through_

_And our love's the only truth  
That's why I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster  
To a new disaster  
So, I run to you  
I run to you, baby  
When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you_

_Oh, whoa  
__Ooh, I run to you_

Ian seemed pleased with the two of them singing, and I noticed a pistol in his hand. He was absolutely ready to shoot the losing party, but I had a plan to stop him.

"Alvin," I said, "meet me in the conference room when this song is done."

He smiled. "I can sneak out and call 911 right now."

"You know me so well. Now, go get the police before the winner and loser get chosen."

_This world keeps spinning faster  
To a new disaster  
So, I run to you  
I run to you, baby  
When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you, I run to you  
Yeah_

_Oh, whoa  
Ooh, I run to you  
I run to you, girl  
Oh, whoa  
Ooh_

Once again, Chase grabbed me and brought me into the conference room. Before he was going to do anything to me, he pulled out a knife.

"Now," he stated, "there's only thing I need you to do... I need you to vote for Vinny to win."

My heart sank. "What?"

"I said you need to vote for Vinny, bitch. Either that, or I'll make sure you die."

All I could do was nod and say okay.

Just then, he took my shirt off and pulled me under the table again, where I fell asleep after two hours.


	7. Chapter 7: The Result

The girls woke me up a few hours later, knowing that I was forced to vote for Vinny.

"Ally, wake up," Eleanor ordered.

"Yeah," Brittany added. "Simon's confronting Chase."

The moment I knew those words, I was instantly awake.

"Just don't say anything," Jeanette told us. "We don't want them to know you're up."

Suddenly, the four of us heard footsteps: one pair, standard-brand sneakers... Simon's. Chase was alreadt sitting in a chair on the far side of the room.

"You are a true bastard, Collins," Simon growled. "How could you treat Jeanette like dirt and abuse Ally just to get what you're only going to abandon anyway?"

Chase got up from his chair. "You don't understand how much Ally means to me, Seville."

"Oh, so Ally means something to you now? Well, all I can say is every girl you screw with is going to cost you your ass sooner or later. So, get your hands off my girlfriend, you bastard!"

All of a sudden, Chase pulled out a knife and tackled Simon. "Don't say another word, or you die. Got it?"

Ian stepped in, seeing the two of them in this situation. "Chase, get your hands off him. If he loses, I'll let you kill him. Now, get in the studio. The votes are in."

The four of us under the table sighed in relief. We all thought the exact same thing.

Simon was safe... for now.

Everyone filed into the studio to hear the results. I was so nervous I could barely stand up, but Alvin and Theodore kept me standing.

Ian was holding an envelope in his hands. "This has the name of the winner inside." He opened the enelope and pulled out a sheet of paper. "And the winner is..."

We all held our breath.

"...Vinny."

_That's it, _I thought. _I'm ending this right now._

Ian aimed at Simon with his pistol. Luckily, there was a target I could use to intercept: Chase.

Once my idea was set, I sprang into action. I pushed Chase into the firing range, and when the bullet was freshly fired, Chase ended up being the victim - the dead victim.

And thankfully, that one bullet was all Ian had left.

Suddenly, we heard the police surrounding the building. I felt so much adrenaline in my body that I decided to find the exit and tell the cops everything.

The cops eventually found us and we were escorted home, where I started packing up to leave for New Jersey.

Jeanette came in while I finished packing. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to, Jeanette," I replied. "You don't need to worry about me, Jeanette. I'll be fine. As long as Simon's alright, so am I."

She just stood there, looking at me in amazement.

I turned around. "What?"

Jeanette snapped out of it. "I still can't believe you saved Simon like that."

"I know. I still can't believe it myself... That reminds me: do me a favor while I'm gone."

"What?"

"I want you to start dating Simon."

She seemed to think of it as a bizarre request. "Why do you want me to do that?"

"You're just as good - maybe even better - for him than I am. While I'm gone, he needs someone to hold onto. I figured you were the perfect person."

Jeanette smiled. "I can do that."

I smiled back. "Thanks, Jeanette. You're the best."

She hugged me. "Good luck and have a nice trip, Ally."

"Don't worry, Jeanette. Even though I won't be with you guys, I will."


	8. Chapter 8: Good Luck And Goodbye

The entire trip until I got to the airport was a blur. I could only keep thinking about where I was staying in New Jersey and who I would be missing here.

Simon was beside me, holding my hand the entire time. He couldn't stop looking at me, and it seemed as if he wanted to leave with me.

"You know you can't hold onto me forever, right?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Of course I can."

I laughed. "I mean literally, not hypathetically."

The smile that was on his face turned into an awkward gulp. "Oh... I knew that."

"Of course you did, Simon."

My hands suddenly felt clammy, and I almost dropped my luggage. Thankfully, Simon quickly grabbed my bags before they hit the ground. I noticed his arms were shaking as well but kept their ground.

"Plane 107 at Gate B is now boarding," the woman speaking over the intercom said. "Only five more minutes before Plane 107 takes off."

I continued to walk towards the gate with Simon as the heat climbed. I sat down on one of the benches, and Simon sat down right next to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, holding onto my hand again.

My eyes started to swell up with tears. "No, but I have to do this."

Simon's eyes started to tear up now. "You're the only person that's ever mattered to me."

"I know... Simon, I need you to do me a favor."

He wiped tears from his eyes. "What's that?"

I handed him the gun. "You've been telling me that your dream was to be a cop. I want you to live out your dream. You can call me anytime you want on my cell phone and tell me all about your adventures."

Simon eagerly took the gun and shoved it in his pocket. "Thanks, Ally."

"Plane 107 at Gate B is now boarding," the woman on the intercom said. "Only one minute before departure."

I turned back to Simon. "Wanna walk with me to the plane?"

He nodded.

The two of us made it to the stairway leading up to the plane. I took the first step onto the escalator as Simon pulled me back.

"There's just one thing I want to do first," he said.

I froze. "What?"

Out of nowhere, he kissed me for what I thought was the longest time until the two of us were at our separation limit.

"Good luck, Ally!" Simon shouted as I reached the plane's door. "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you, too!" I shouted back. "But don't worry, I'll be back! I promise!"

When I fully entered the plane, I sat down and kept my eye on Simon until I couldn't see him anymore. Four hours later, I landed in New Jersey, and at the airport, Cuddy was waiting for me.

"Hey, Ally," she greeted. "How was the trip?"

I didn't answer.

"Listen, I understand being separated from Simon and your friends back in L.A is hurting you, but I'm letting you live with me. You can call them anytime you want: just not after 10:00 PM."

I laughed. "Yeah, you're right. I'll call Simon later... So, when do I start?"

"You start whenever you're ready."

"Can I start today?"

"I can tell you want to get him off of your mind. Right?"

She could see right through me. "Yeah, kind of."

"Alright. Today's a good day to start anyway."

There was a question I had been begging to ask her. "Do you think I made the right decision to come here?"

"I don't know, Ally." She wrapped her arm around me as we walked out to the parking lot. "I don't know."


End file.
